


the demon i cling to

by oathskeeper



Category: GOT7, 드림나이트 | Dream Knight (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack because it's dream knight lmao, Dream Knight Au, Hate Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Slight PWP, it's actually very light porn tbh don't expect much, this was just an excuse to write some hate fucking you guys don't take this seriously pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: again and again and again and againi keep going back to youi don't know why, i don't know whyor JB and Junior attempt to discuss Inhyeong and dream knights, but end up fucking each other instead.





	the demon i cling to

**Author's Note:**

> unedited so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> hey also,,,,, if you don't like bottom jaebum you might wanna exit now bc lmao.

Jaebum isn’t sure how they ended up like this in all honesty.

It started out as a heated argument over Junior, no, _Jinyoung_ talking in riddles over betrayal against Inhyeong and what it would take for them to become human. Somewhere between all the nasty words and almost punches, things got too hot and heavy and not in a way either of them imagined.

Jinyoung had Jaebum, who was half naked with his pants and boxers wrapped around his ankles, pressed up against the mirror wall of the dance studio as he fucked him intensely from behind.

His face and upper torso are pressed against the mirror which is quickly fogging up due to the heat radiating off from his body. Jinyoung has his fingers dug deep into Jaebum’s hips and Jaebum just knows they’ll be bruises there tomorrow.

But Jaebum doesn’t care.

Jinyoung is so deep inside him that he can’t think to care about anything at this point. Every inch of his body that Jinyoung touches feels like it’s on fire and it’s the most pleasing thing Jaebum has ever felt.

But Jaebum is desperate for more and craves for his painfully hard cock to be touched. He knows Jinyoung won’t touch him so moves his body closer so that his shaft is also touching the mirror.

He desperately moves his hips so that he’s practically dry humping the mirror. It’s uncomfortable and possibly unhygienic, but the friction feels so good that Jaebum let’s out a choked sob of pleasure. While it feels good it’s still not enough for Jaebum so he slowly moves his hand down his body and grabs hold of his dick to jerk off.

Jinyoung takes notice of Jaebum jerking off and harshly slaps his hand away before gripping Jaebum’s hips tight and pushing himself deeper inside. He slams Jaebum’s body closer to the mirror, grabs a handful of Jaebum’s hair and pulls his head back to growl into his ear,

“You’ll come from my cock and nothing else my lovely knight.”

Jaebum can do nothing but whine at the command and just continues to rock his hips back in time with Jinyoung’s thrusts. He’s desperate for release and even though he could easily fight Jinyoung off he doesn’t dare disobey the others’ command.

Suddenly there’s a loud noise of the door banging open and a shocked gasp that fills the room and Jaebum can feel himself mentally cursing because, _of course_ , someone would find them like this. Using what little energy he has, Jaebum lifts his head to meet the eyes of the person who decided to walk in on their forbidden rendezvous.

It’s Joo Inhyeong.

She stands there in shock for a good minute or two, but her presence does nothing except encourage Jinyoung to speed up his thrusts. It’s almost as if Jinyoung had been hoping this would happen because he pounds harder and sloppier into Jaebum which causes the latter to moan even louder than before.

It’s Jaebum’s cries of pleasure that pull her out of her frozen state and realize what is happening. Jaebum can see her face crumble into a mess of tears from her reflection in the mirror and watches as she runs off heartbroken and humiliated .

For a moment Jaebum wonders who she’s more heartbroken over.

Him or Jinyoung.

Deep down in his heart he knows he should just push Jinyoung off and run after her like a good knight, but he’s too consumed with lust to even bother caring about anything else other than his own pleasure at the moment.

He’s so close and he knows Jinyoung is too.

It doesn’t take long before Jaebum’s face is once again being pushed against the mirror as Jinyoung comes inside him with fast and short thrusts. The sensation of being so filled sets Jaebum off and has himself coming all over the mirror, leaving a streaky mess all over the glass and floor.

When he finally comes down from his high Jaebum leans all his body weight against the mirror as he tries to catch his breath. Come drips down his thighs as reality begins to set in and regret fills his heart. Quickly he moves to fix himself up, not caring that he’s covered in come and sweat, and heads for the door to chase after Inhyeong and beg for forgiveness.

He doesn’t make it very far before a tight grip around his wrist stops him from moving any further. Jaebum doesn’t bother looking down at Jinyoung, but does pause his movements to give the other boy a chance to speak.

“You’re a bigger fool than the mermaid if you walk out that door. You’ll turn to sea foam in an instant.”

Jaebum scoffs at the analogy and angrily shoves Jinyoung’s hand off his wrist as if his touch was burning him like fire. He gives Jinyoung a once over before continuing out the door.

“Don’t you know that she turned into foam because she loved him too much to kill him?”

It’s Jinyoung’s turn to scoff now. He can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes but refuses to show Jaebum any sort of emotion other than pure anger.

“ _Love_? What would a pathetic knight like you know about love?”

Jaebum pauses at the entryway to give one final look back at Jinyoung before walking out completely,

“More than you will ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so a couple of friends and i ended up binge watching dream knight the other day and well,,,,, things happen,,,, headcanons happen,,,,, and this was born,,,,,
> 
> i'm sorry,,,,, i should be sleeping honestly,,,,,
> 
> there's a possibility of this actually continuing and becoming an actual story with like plot and shit but for now it's gonna be a gross pwp one shot so yeah.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pechebeom) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/oathskeeper)


End file.
